Shattered Image
by Rumpleteaze
Summary: What if Ron was not what he is in the books? What if a girl came into his life then left unwillingly? What if a new girl came to Howarts with a troubled past and met Ron?
1. Chapter 1: So It Begins

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing except for the cardboard box I live in and call home. Also my faithful pet and only friend my 14" willow wood wand I got for Christmas.  
  
Shattered Image  
  
By: Rumpleteaze  
  
Chapter 1: So It Begins  
  
"Wait up Ron!" she yelled to me as I walked quickly leading her deeper into the forest. Soon I pasted a pair of yellow-amber glowing eyes. I bared my teeth telling them to lay off my prey. I heard a simple whine and then the eyes with the body sauntered off. I heard a few thuds from padded paws. I heard a twig snap some where off to my right. 'It must have been one of my own. Perhaps She-Hound or Death Omen.' I thought.  
The deeper we went into the forest the thicker the trees got. We were close to the middle of the woods. Finally we came to a clearing and I stopped. 'Yes no one will find her bleeding carcass here' a nasty little voice in my head told me. "Come closer" I told her, I had to wait for the right moment. 'Just get her in the middle of the god danm clearing.' The voice urged.  
A cloud shifted just as it had all those years ago and the moon shown brightly. That's when I felt the now familiar burn of the change. I grew my claws and let the green foliage dull into the grays that made up the beast world and lesson the black darkness that surrounded us. The pain started in my abdomen and I doubled over. "What are you doing?" She asked in a high pitched giggle. Perhaps I had gotten her too drunk on butterbeer. I let out an unearthly growl from deep within my throat. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase

Disclaimer: I own only my HP collection and my pathetic horror movie collection of 5 DVDs. Oh also the character Kelsey which was spawned from my insanity and sugar filled Happy Bunny Cookies with a pinch of too many pixy stixs stir well and let sit in the head of a deranged maniac for who knows how long then typed into existence on my laptop.  
  
A/N: Some of this came from my imagination mixed with things I've read and things I've seen. So again if you see something familiar it ain't mine. If the author's head suddenly explodes the exists are here and here. Thank You, and have a safe flight.  
  
Shattered Image  
  
By: Rumpleteaze  
  
Chapter 2: The Chase  
  
"Ron?" she asked. I could smell the fear she was perspiring not sweat but pure fear. I slowly lulled my head up to face her and she gasped. The sight of my golden eyes must have startled her. 'Aww poor little Mudblood'. My backbone crunched and then released, my teeth were sharpening, and my muzzle growing outward, fur was now spouting over my not quite human form. My feet broke out of my shoes as they elongated and became more paw-like. As the transformation completed I stood up at my full height, towering over the Ravenclaw at seven feet. I howled to my pack to let them know where they could come a help me bring down the prey. I growled at the girl that trembled in front of me. It was of course true what I had heard about Ravenclaws. Quick witted and a keen aim. A nice curse that put temporary silver in my veins that burned like hell. That was a spell most Aurors didn't know but I shouldn't have put it past this Ravenclaw. She made one flaw though she didn't finish me off instead she fled. As I recovered she ran back the way we had come. As soon as I gained enough strength I took off after her. Soon I heard the thuds of paws and quick beated pants of wolf-like female lungs. I could tell it was it was She-Hound my mate. I saw her dart though the tree's going the same direction as me. The moonlight reflected off her silver fur beautifully. She unlike myself was in her lupus or wolf form. She quickly bolted past me being much more light weight. Soon she called out to me in mourn she had lost the pray. I was just about to call back to her but then the human cry rang out over the forest. "SILVERTINANAY!" The killing curse for a werewolf. I heard howl, a human cry then a mixture of both then the sickening thud of flesh hitting the ground hard. The sound was much too loud for a werewolf's ears. I quickly ran over to the spot where I had heard what I hoped wasn't true. There I saw my beloved sprawled on the ground in the clothing that nature had given her. The murderer was no where in sight or smell. I walked over to her. Her mouth was at a strange angle and her eyes wide with pain and fright. I howled to the heavens then growled as I picked up a sent of the perpetrator. It was leading toward the castle. I would killed them in a worse way than this and then some. I would get revenge on who ever killed She-Hound.  
  
A/N: ok you like what you see so please review. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl and Her Brother

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Remember that. Oh and Fame is fickle friend, celebrity is as Celebrity does. Remember that. (also that is not mine)  
  
A/N: I changed the Rating cuz of later chapters I began thinking about.  
  
Shattered Image  
  
By: Rumpleteaze  
  
Chapter 3: The Girl and Her Brother  
  
Everyone mourned the death of Kelsey Black. Even people who didn't know her. People like Harry Potter who resided in Slytherin it seemed like he mourned her death a little too greatly. Dumbledore made a very big speech about the whole thing. We all raised our glasses to her in honor. He never made a comment about her being a werewolf which I was grateful for. There was nothing in the Daily Prophet about it. I was surprised about that I would have thought that the hunter would have wanted requisition for his kill, the sick bastard.  
The Ravenclaw I attacked the night of Kelsey's death didn't say anything about my being a werewolf. Of course I figured Hermione Granger never would tell or believed that the Headmaster already knew. The Headmaster knew nothing, neither did the deputy Headmistress no one did except that little, bushy haired, buck toothed Mudblood. I knew my parents disapproved of me saying this, but the beast that ran though my veins made me angered and only smell the truth and that's what she smelled like to me.  
  
How did this all come to be? I mean Ronald M. Weasley a werewolf how did I become one? It started when I was 13 in my third year at Hogwarts. About the third full moon after my birthday I began to feel stronger and more hungry and animalistic. I began to feel dizzy and sick about the day before the full moon I puked up blood but I didn't tell any one. I looked in all my school books for anything like I was going through. I even looked in my brother Charlie's old Care of Magical Creature texts. In Anthromorphic Lycanthrope I found what I was looking for all my symptoms had pointed to my being a seventh son. That of course didn't make sense I was the sixth son of the Weasley clan. After that I did some investigating in the attic I found the birth certificate of Arthur Weasley Jr. who had been born about one year before Bill had and had died 5 months after his birth. I was a seventh son doomed to become a werewolf at the sunset of that day. I just stayed in the attic for the rest of the night the change came and went. That is how it has been and will be for the rest of my life.  
I had met Kelsey Black soon after the beginning of my fourth year at Hogwarts. A werewolf like me, her fur was snow white and mine grey with flecks of reddish orange throughout it we contrasted perfectly. She told me that her father was the notorious Sirius Black he didn't even know he had a daughter but she knew that he was innocent. She and I held the same animalistic lust for sex and blood. We hunted together and we made sweet love to each other. But now she was gone.  
I hadn't even noticed that Dumbledore was giving another speech not about Kelsey though. "And now I wish to announce to you our two newest Hogwarts students, Freddrick and Georgette Regan." A boy and a girl of about 16 stepped out of a door behind the staff table. They were obviously twins both had deep reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and they both had at the widow's peek of their hair a single lock of bright orange hair. "They have both been sorted into Gryffindor." Dumbledore continued. The girl and boy both headed toward where I was sitting. The girl was very pretty, she reminded me of Kelsey with her reddish brown hair and her brown eyes except this girl held a life a fire while Kelsey's had been small black pits. "Hello may we sit next to you?" the girl asked timidly. She had an American accent but she would slip into a British one like she was trying to hide her British accent. "Uh yeah. Sure." I answered. "Thanks. I'm Ann." She said quite politely. "I thought your name was Georgette?" I said remembering how Dumbledore introduced them. "We like to middle names. Oh, this is Jack twin brother." She explained. "Nice to meet you." I said to Jack holding out my hand for him to shake. He glared at it like it was a suspicious gesture and should not be trusted. "Same. What's your name I didn't catch it?" He said nodding slightly toward my hand but not taking it. He unlike his sister he didn't hide his cockney accent. "Ron Weasley." I answer. He seemed to not trust me. Ann looked at me with admiration. The dinner food appeared. Ann at first looked surprised but then reached for a roll her robes fell from her wrist and I saw she had bandages on her hand and it looked as though it went much further up her arm. She quickly pulled the sleeve back over the bandage as she noticed that I had seen it. She didn't look at me or anyone else for that matter she just stared at her plate and ate in silence.  
After I had finished I headed up to my dormitory that I shared with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagin, Draco Malfoy, and The Boy Who Lived Neville Longbottom. When I came in I saw Dean and Seamus snuggling, it was much easier for them now that they had come "out of the closet". I paid no attention to them and walked straight to my bed I was so tied since last night was the full moon. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Well this is the end of Chapter 3. Okay let's recap Ron: Seventh Son/werewolf in Gryffindor. Recently lost his girlfriend/mate Kelsey Black Kelsey Black/She-Hound: Werewolf daughter of Sirius. Died in last chapter. Hermione: In Ravenclaw and the rest is the same bout her cept that she's not friends with Harry and Ron. Harry: Not the boy who lived. In Slytherin. Draco: In Gryffindor. (You'll hear his story later) Georgette Ann Regan: New girl twin sister to Jack. Freddrick Jack Regan: New boy twin brother to Ann  
  
So that's about it yeah. Please review. Or I'll cry ;( 


End file.
